This invention relates to a sensor assembly for an aircraft component.
An aircraft has a number of components that require monitoring by a sensor. Through wires, these sensors communicate to an onboard computer the status and condition of these components. Because these sensors have wires, they require wire harnesses and fasteners to secure the wires to the aircraft in addition to wiring for power. Given the remote location of some aircraft components, the wiring associated with each sensor can be extensive. Consequently, monitoring is often limited to the sensor layout originally designed for the aircraft.
From time-to-time, it is desirable to obtain more information about an aircraft component beyond the data provided by its original sensors. Adding hardwired sensors can be costly and impractical because of the difficulty of installing wiring on the aircraft after its original manufacture. A need therefore exists for a sensor that can easily be installed on an aircraft without the need for wires.